


A Kingdom in Despair

by Ant_Eros



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed (Once Upon a Time), Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills Bonding, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Backstory, Captain Hook | Killian Jones and Emma Swan are Henry Mill's Parents, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Killian Jones is The Savior, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, What-If, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Eros/pseuds/Ant_Eros
Summary: Killian Jones sits and ponders his life and some of the events that lead to him ending up in this small sleepy town of Storybrooke, Maine. While sitting Killian has a serious talk with his son Henry about the one question that Henry has been begging his father to answer since he first arrived.-This is a what if story of Killian being the savior and son of Charming and Snow and is also Henry's birthfather.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Liam Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	A Kingdom in Despair

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had this one shot and idea floating around my head for a while and I found myself wanting to finally write it out. Basically this is just a huge reversal of the show. Killian is the savior. He is the son of Prince Charming and Snow White. He is also Henry's birth father. I hope you guys enjoy.

Killian was anything from relaxed as he flipped through his old file. The words ‘baby abandoned in Irish woods’ glared back at him menacingly. Despite the age of the paper clipping and the words they somehow still had the same impact they had when he first read that newspaper article all those years ago. They still managed to somehow drag him down the endless spiral of ‘why did they abandon me?’

* * *

_“Liam where are we going? Pa said we aren’t allowed to go past the new fence.” A 10-year old Killian Jones complained as him and his older brother, Liam, trudged through the tall unkempt grass that was well past Killian’s knees._

_“I told you, I will tell you when we get there, and don’t worry about Pa, he’s gone for the week.” Liam smiled back at seeing his brother attempting to keep up with his large strides._

_“Try and keep up little brother,”_

_“YOUNGER brother,” Killian retorted. After another minute of walking, Liam stopped in front of a hollowed out tree, his eyes full of joy, smiling as he laid his hand down on the tree._

_“Why are you smiling about a tree?” Killian asked confused._

_“Well this isn’t just any tree. This is the tree where I found you.” Liam kept smiling at his brother as his annoyed face fell into one of disbelief._

_“It was our first day in the new house and I wanted to explore so Ma came to supervise, make sure I wouldn’t get into any trouble. That was when out of nowhere, I heard a baby cry.” Liam turned to face his brother, his face so unsure of what to make of all this._

_“I saw you in this tree, and my first thought was he looks sad, I want him to be happy. So. I picked you up and you stopped crying. Ma came over and of course she was really confused, especially when I asked if we could keep you.” The two brothers laughed a little at that, filling in the calm quiet Ireland air._

_“First we took you to the hospital and you were perfectly healthy. Then the police came and got the information. No one in the village, surrounding area, or even police knew where you came from. You were,”_

_“A bastard,” Killian filled in with one of their Pa’s creative adjective’s for him. The comment made Liam furious, and he grabbed his little brother harshly by the shoulders, hammering in the thoughts into his thick skull._

_“No! You are anything but a bastard. It doesn’t matter where you came from, or who dropped you here. You are a Jones through and through. You are my annoying little brother, always have been and you always will be. Ma may not have been your birth mother but she will always be your Ma. The Ma that took you in and loved you unconditionally. It doesn’t matter what that bastard of a father thinks. You belong in this family even more than he does.” Liam brought him in for a strong, crushing embrace, both of their faces covered in tears. It had only been a month since their Ma died, and when their Pa started hitting Killian with these horrible words, Liam knew he had to protect his little brother now more than ever._

_They stood still in that embrace, the cool breeze blowing the tall grass._

_“Still love me when I tell you that I failed my maths test today?” Killian brought up jokingly, his voice slightly muffled from his brother’s shirt._

_“Yes, little brother,” Both of their smiles bigger than they’ve been the past month, “but that just means I’m going to have to tutor you.” Liam ruffled his brother’s hair and smiled when Killian pulled away in annoyance. He brought his hand back around Killian’s shoulders and steered them back towards home._

_“You know one of these days you’re going to have to stop calling me little,”_

_“Oh no, you’ll always be my little brother,”_

_“Yeah but I might be taller than you one day,”_

_“Well, until then you’re still up to my stomach so little brother it is,” Killian laughed and shoved his brother in the stomach, Liam’s steps faltering._

_“Race you!” Killian yelled as he left Liam in the dust, his laughter ringing in his ears. Time seemed to slow down, as if Killian was running in jello, looking back at Liam he seemed to get further and further away instead of closer._

_The sounds of the harsh and rushing waves of the sea crashing into a metal ship echoed in Killian’s ears for some reason. Sounds of men shouting different commands while alarms blared out. He could hear his own voice echoing as he screamed out ‘LIAM’ over and over again._

_‘KILLIAN!’_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Killian was jolted out of his deep thoughts by the knock at the passenger window of the town’s Sheriff’s car. He glanced towards the window to see none other than his son, Henry, a big grin on his face. Killian couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he looked at his son who was currently holding two cups of what Killian hoped was Hot Cocoa and not coffee

Killian reached over to open the door for Henry and watched him climb in the passenger seat, grabbing the cup that Henry offered. He slowly took a sip and enjoyed the warm feeling that the cocoa brought to his mind and body.

“So.” Henry started looking at his father expectantly.

“So...” Killian drawled out, the smile coming back to his face. No matter how mature Henry liked to act, he was still an 11 year old that expected his parent to be able to read his thoughts.

Henry’s face fell a bit in irritation at Killian’s cluelessness.

“You made me a promise that when this case was over you would tell me about my birth mom.” Killian was lucky that he hadn’t been taking a drink from the cocoa or he surely would have choked on it.

The Nicholas and Ava case had been so emotionally exhausting that he almost forgot about the promise he had made to Henry. Another emotionally exhausting talk.

The case had brought up all these old feelings that Killian had been pushing down as much as he could. From his father to his birth parents and...Emma. Killian was trying to figure out how to cope with these feelings without having some emotional breakdown.

The anger that Killian felt towards his father and his biological father were all dredged up when he looked at those kids faces and had to tell them their Dad wasn’t coming. Then in what seemed like the kids' final moments in Storybrooke, their Dad came through.

Watching their reunion brought complete joy and happiness to Killian’s cracked heart. But also bringing some sadness and…jealousy. The thought of reuniting with a Dad...a person to love their child unconditionally. It was something Killian couldn’t let himself imagine.

Yet Killian couldn’t help but think about him and Henry. It brought him back to the night of his 28th birthday and this kid showing up telling him that he was Killian’s son. A son that Killian didn’t even know he had. Although their own reunion was a little unconventional, it was a reunion nonetheless. The feeling it brought to Killian when he finally started to accept the fact that he wanted to be a father in his son’s life that he never knew about before was a joy and fear like no other.

Despite missing a lot of the first big milestones like first steps and first words, Killian was overjoyed that he got to be there for the rest of his son’s life. Teaching him to drive, how to shave properly, even dating advice.

Killian paused in his thoughts, that last one brought a small grey hair to his head.

Taking another sip of his cocoa, Killian could taste the sweet taste of the cinnamon. Taking him to a time when things were simpler.

“Well, lad. I don’t know where to start.” It was a genuine answer. Killian had no clue as to where he could even begin. Does he start by explaining how they met. Does he leave that out and talk about the small amount of time they were together and how they were some of the most happiest moments of his life?

Henry stared at his Dad, and could see the trepidation in his eyes. From the few times he’s brought it up, Henry could see the sadness that plagued his Dad when the thought of his birth Mom came up. All Henry ever had was a first name…Emma. Other than that his birth Mom was a complete mystery. Henry wanted to know where he came from.

“How about the beginning?” Henry asked hopeful. A small breathy chuckle escaped his Dad, his mouth forming a small smile.

“Well, you already know that I was in the Royal Marines,” Henry nodded, immediately engaged.

“Well, I joined when I was 18, and the summer before I was supposed to start boot camp some of my mates and I decided to spend holiday in New York. It was our second week there and we were leaving a small pub. When I heard a commotion from the alley way of the pub.”

* * *

_Killian was all smiles as he walked away from the pub, his pocket containing the number of some lass…Beverly? His mates had decided to hang back while Killian went back to their place they were staying at for the summer. Suddenly he heard a loud bang from a metal bin falling and a women yell out in pain._

_His body reacted before his mind could stop him and next thing he knew he was sprinting down the dark alleyway._

_Killian stopped when he found the scuffle that was happening. A broad, and from the smell of it, drunk man was struggling to pin a blonde woman to the wall. He couldn’t make out anything else, but Killian knew he had to step in._

_“Hey!” For some reason this was all Killian could think to shout. Killian put his hands on the dark figure. Before Killian could turn him around, the drunk idiot threw his head back and right into Killian’s nose._

_Killian stumbled back, grabbing his nose that erupted into exploding pain, already feeling a small steady flow of blood trickle down his nostril. He barely had time to recover before he realized that the drunk idiot was pulling his arm back to punch him. Dodging the right hook, Killian managed to land his own on the drunk idiot’s paper jaw. Killian counted that as a small victory. Small victory, because next thing he knew there was a punch to his gut and he was down on the floor._

_Killian struggled to get up, but not before he was pinned down by the drunk idiot. All he was hoping in that moment was that the woman was able to escape…hopefully call for help._

_Just as the drunk idiot landed another punch to Killian’s ribs, he heard the sound of a female grunt, next thing he knew, the drunk idiot fell limp off of Killian and onto the cold, hard, alley floor._

_Killian glanced at the now passed out drunk idiot, complete joy in the fact that he didn’t die in a New York alleyway like Liam had jokingly warned him about. He was clutching his bruised ribs and glanced up to look at his savior, when his mouth fell open at the sight._

_For a split second Killian had thought he had actually passed out and was dreaming, because there in front of him stood a beautiful angel, her blonde hair forming an almost halo like appearance as the small amount of light bounced off her hair. Closer, Killian could see her stunning green eyes that he just wanted to get lost in._

_Killian never believed in love at first sight, it was just stories to tell kids and those that wanted to be hopeful of love. But in that moment Killian knew he was drawn in, she was a siren and he was addicted to her song._

_Realizing she was holding out her hand for Killian, he took it, not being able to deny the small spark of electricity that flowed through his body._

_She looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to say something, but his mouth was falling short, his brain unable to form any sentences._

_Killian could tell that she was irritated. It was evident in the way that her eyes held a certain heated glance. He was pretty sure it was meant for him and not the drunk idiot that just attacked her and was currently passed out on the floor._

_“I uh—I—was trying to help.” That’s it! His brain screamed at him. Why all of a sudden was he at a loss for words._

_A small smile played on her face, and Killian would give anything to see it again._

_“Sorry pal, the only one who saves me is me.” Killian smiled at that, he could see he was mistaken. This lass was one unlike no other._

_“Well then. Thank you for that dashing rescue.” Getting a better look at her, Killian could tell she worked at the pub he was just in with his mates. How he had not seen her before was a tragedy. Despite her black clothing she was wearing, what made her stand out was the red leather jacket that she had chosen to wear._

_“Well cops are on their way, and you should probably get checked out by a doctor,” Killian nodded at what she was saying, seeing the reasons. But he followed her retreating form anyways as she turned to walk away._

_“Wait! Aren’t you going to wait for them to show up?” Without turning around she shouted back._

_“Security can take care of it!” Killian was stuck, he wanted to follow her, but his head and nose were killing him._

_“Can I at least get the name of my savior?”_

_“In your dreams pal!” Killian could feel the smile in her voice and tone, because it brought one to his face too._

_“Yes, yes you will,” He whispered wistfully into the dark alley._

* * *

“after that for the next week I frequented that bar day and night, just to get a glimpse of your Mum. I was in drawn in. Finally after a week of me trying to get her name she gave it to me. Then. After two weeks of me trying to flirt with her and ask her out she finally gave me a chance.” Killian smiled and stared out the front windshield of the car. His mind taken back to that amazing first date that he was so nervous about. Thinking about how he accidentally spilled wine on her dress because his hand wouldn’t stop shaking.

Emma said that she found it “cute”.

Killian finally looked back to his son, despite their striking similarities as father and son, Killian couldn’t help but see Emma. The way his determined stubbornness overtook him…though Killian supposes that he gets that from the both of them. But also in the way his green eyes lit up when he got excited or happy. It was the same way Emma used to light up, their eye colors evident.

Not once in the story did Henry turn away to let himself think. Soaking up every little detail that he could.

“I am glad to tell you Henry that despite everything. We were in love when he made you.”

“Ew gross,” Henry’s disgust brought a little bit of joy to Killian’s face. It reminded Killian that Henry was still a lad who thought kissing girls wasn’t a thing he wanted right now.

“For that entire summer I spent every possible waking moment with your mother. The moments that I got to spend with your mother were some of the best moments of my life.” Killian let that sink into Henry’s mind. When Killian was Henry’s age, he liked to imagine that his birth parents were this couple in love that had to abandon him because they were spies. But that was a long time ago.

“I made a promise to your Mum that I would send letters to her as often as I could. Our last week together I remember her being so happy, but…the night before I was supposed to leave, she was different…she was sad. Next morning I woke up with a note saying that she was sorry. She said that one day I would understand, and that she was leaving so that she could protect the most important people in her life.” Killian glanced over to Henry as he seemed to be processing this information. Weighing on how he truly felt. Killian could see the conflict going on in Henry’s mind. If his Mum truly loved his Dad and cared for him then why did she leave? Why did she feel the need to protect them? From what?

“You have your mother’s eyes.” Henry looked up, shaken out of his thoughts by his Dad’s added comment.

“I do?” Henry questioned hopefully. All his life Henry would always think about who he looked like more. Did he look more like his father or mother? Did he get any personality or his more stubborn traits from his Mom or Dad, maybe both? Meeting his Dad for the first time Henry could see all the puzzle pieces slowly falling together. The dark hair and his mischievous smile that his Mom would get him in trouble for made sense. Then getting to know his Dad even more, he could see where he got his stubbornness from. But it was his eyes. His green eyes that he couldn’t place, a missing puzzle piece.

“You get your eyes from her. The way she used to light up with happiness is the same way you do.” Despite his conflicting feelings Henry smiled at the memory that his Dad just gave him, filling in that missing puzzle piece.

“I wish I could’ve known her.” Henry let out wistfully, taking another drink from his hot cocoa.

“Me too.” Killian responded. Ever since fully coming to the realization that he wanted to be Henry’s Dad. It was only in his dreams or those late nights he spent tossing and turning would he allow himself to fantasize about Emma being by his side to raise their son. Thinking about the moments that they could have had together as a family.

It brought a spark of joy and even a small smile to Killian’s face just thinking about it. But with that came the immediate downfall of realizing that the Emma he knew and loved left him with nothing but a letter and a broken promise.

But for Henry, and even for a small part of him that Killian still couldn’t admit yet, he wanted to choose to remember the good memories. The ones that he was never quite able to get out of his head. The way she looked whenever she would roll her eyes at something ridiculous he said. The way she would steal the crisps off of his plate whenever they would eat at that small burger place next to the bar where she worked. Shocked at the fact she had never seen Star Wars and Killian immediately demanding they marathon all of them. Eventually she loved them just as much as he did. The way she looked in the mornings sprawled out on top of him, the sheets and blankets tangled up between them. How she always managed to take his breath away.

It was the utter happiness that these memories brought reminded Killian to not dwell on them, because after remembering the happy memories came the let down and utter realization that Emma was gone.

But sitting here now, watching as Henry sipped on his hot cocoa reminded Killian that Emma and the happy moments would always be there, for him to share with his son. It might have taken Killian a bit longer than necessary to realize but he was here to stay and do whatever was right for Henry.

Killian Jones would move hell or high water to protect his son, hell, he’d fight a bloody dragon if he had to. But for now Killian would start with attempting to be civil with Regina. That also unfortunately included playing by most of her rules just so Killian could get time with Henry.

“So…can I drive.” Killian couldn’t hold back the laughter at Henry’s request, turning his head he looked at his son’s smiling face. There it was. That same mischievous grin that would get Killian in trouble whenever he wanted to do something he wasn’t supposed to.

“Nice try lad.” Killian reached over to ruffle Henry’s hair, Henry laughing in irritation and bringing his arms up to stop his Dad. Also if someone at all saw what he was doing they would probably go and report to Regina, going all ‘Evil Queen’ on him as Henry liked to say. Despite Killian not believing and giving into the whole fairy tale concept he did have to admit Regina acted like tyrant. 

“But. I will let you stay for a bit of patrolling until nine.” Henry groaned at the time his Dad as giving him. Killian raised his brow at his son.

“Nope lad. Nine thirty is your bedtime and I won’t have Regina more pissed than she already is. Also it’s a school night.”

“Alright.” Henry replied giving in. Killian smiled back at his son and started up the car before easing away from the parking spot. They both enjoyed the soft lull of silence that came with this quiet little town. Hard to believe that this was the town that Henry was claiming contained magic and sleeping fairy tale characters with no memories.

Then Henry launched into a conversation about his recent comic book readings. Killian smiled and nodded along at the right parts, interrupting when he wanted to ask a question or throw in his own opinion. Maybe that was another aspect of his personality that Henry inherited from him.

Whatever it was, Killian was going to enjoy this and future moments to come with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. For now this was just a one shot but if I see the people love this and want me to keep going I'll start up a multi chapter fic. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
